This application relates to multichannel heat exchanger applications. This application relates more specifically to multichannel heat exchanger applications in HVAC&R systems.
In a multichannel heat exchanger or multichannel heat exchanger coil, a series of tube sections are physically and thermally connected by fins. The fins are configured to permit airflow through the multichannel heat exchanger and promote heat transfer to a circulating fluid, such as water or refrigerant, that is being circulated through the multichannel heat exchanger. The tube sections of the multichannel heat exchanger extend either horizontally or vertically within the multichannel heat exchanger. Each tube section has several tubes or channels that circulate the fluid. The outside of each tube section may be a continuous surface with a generally oval or generally rectangular shape.
Multichannel heat exchangers may be used in residential, industrial or commercial HVAC&R environments or other suitable vapor compression systems. A HVAC&R system may include a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator to facilitate heat transfer in a cooling mode or heating mode. In HVAC&R systems involving heat transfer, the condenser may operate as a heat exchanger.
Multichannel heat exchangers may incur a pressure drop and uneven air distribution across the heat exchanger coils, resulting in inefficient operation of the heat exchanger.